New Kid
by forgetslyrics
Summary: Some lovely drabble; Kurt meets transfer Blaine for the first time, but Blaine is the school's target as Kurt finds out.


Hi there! Here's a bit of klaine drabble. enjoy! :)

* * *

Kurt fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, not paying much attention to Mr Shue as he quizzed them on Ballad's. He looked at the clock, only 10 more minutes, he thought. Rachel had started rambling on about solos and duets for her and Finn to do at sectionals.

The bell went and he grabbed his bag up and headed for the door. He walked down the hallway, thinking about what he could wear tomorrow and maybe if he could wear that scarf before Rachel interrupted his thoughts.

"Did you see that new kid?" Rachel asked, shooting a glance around the corner before turning back to Kurt.

"What? New kid?" Kurt asked surprised, as he swiftly opened his locker and grabbed a can of hairspray, spraying it evenly on his coiffed hair observing himself in the small mirror on his locker door.

"Yeah, his name is Blaine Anderson, he's a transfer, he's really smart and Dad is rich apparently, he owns some company..." Rachel began.

Kurt looked up at her, "What? How do you know all this, Rachel?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Are you like, stalking him?"

"No, no, no! I just did some digging, that's all. I heard he can sing too!" She said as she repressed a smile. Kurt giggled as Rachel continued to say more about this mysterious Blaine Anderson.

"There's Finn!' she pointed over to the end of the hall as Finn waved at them. "I'll tell you more at lunch." She said quickly, hugging Kurt and fixing her dress before walking over to Finn.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kurt said, waving as she turned to leave. He gathered his books for the next glass before he saw a flash of red coming around the corner and he heard Karovsky talking to Azimio.

Kurt went into panic mode, before he went to close his locker, he caught a glimpse of the familiar cups which held his worst enemy. Not only did slushies feel like a harsh, bitch-slap, but it ruined his clothes and his hair. Oh god, his hair. Kurt's heart raced and decided there wasn't time to run. He wasn't going to make it, they were too close.

He closed his eyes and straightened his back awaiting for the cold to contact his face. But nothing came. He opened his eyes quickly. They weren't even in his vision anymore. Where were they? He thought, as he turned quickly in the other direction down the hall, quick enough to see the icy blue liquid flying across the air and hitting a boy in the face. He heard him take in a quick gasp of air, stumbling back from the surprise attack.

"Welcome to McKinley Loser!" They echoed as they continued walking down the hall, laughing and fist bumping each other chattering loudly as it echoed through the hall.

The boy stood, stunned, not moving. His hands reached up to his face and he wiped away some of the sticky, cold slushy that invaded his eyes as tears started to form, trying to push them away, refusing to cry.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt said in a whisper, still standing by his locker. He closed his lover and turned to seek Blaine, but he was gone, only a puddle of blue was left on the floor. He spied a figure running down the hall towards the bathroom and he followed.

He stood at the door, contemplating whether he really should be doing this, he didn't even know Blaine, but he was turning the handle before he could change his mind.

Blaine was hunched over the basin, small breaths escaping his lips, the cold water running through his hands as he washed his face and arms, shivering from the cold. The door closed with a small thud, making Blaine jump, he looked up in the mirror and saw the Kurt standing at the door. He watched as Blaine quickly wiped away his tears and turned to face him, ashamed of how he looked and he looked afraid of Kurt, like he would hurt him.

Kurt didn't know what to say. With one look at the shaking boy in front of him, he walked over to the dispenser and pulled out a couple of paper towels and rinsed them in water, Blaine stood still, just standing there, anxious and confused.

"Here." Kurt said quietly, reaching up to wipe away some of the blue ice, from Blaine's frightened face.

* * *

Ambiguous ending..


End file.
